This present invention relates to an improvement in steering wheel locks, and more particularly to cab-over-engine tractor trailers having steering shafts with an exposed-to-the-cab universal joint.
There are many devices dealing with steering wheel locks; but none as simple in structure, use, and convenience as well as being relatively inexpensive and relatively simple to produce as the present invention. Of note are U.S. Pat. No. 1,346,763 issued to Morris on Jul. 13, 1920; U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,239 issued to Mestre on Mar. 27, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,140 issued to Solow on Mar. 19, 1985; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,435 issued to Romero on Sep. 3, 1985. None has adequately solved the problem associated with theft, ease of use, simplicity of manufacture, and low-cost of manufacture.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are to provide an inexpensive, durable, yet easy-to-use, lock and locking procedure for such heavy-duty trucks; to prevent, or at least, to minimize the occurrences of theft of such heavy-duty trucks; to provide a lock which is simple to manufacture; to provide a lock which is difficult to breach by cutting with a torch, saw, or bolt cutters, and the like; and to provide a lock which is portable.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.